


An Ill Placed Effort

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: A Grievously Fated Discovery [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite sends a youma to collect energy at a place far away from the sailor senshi. Unfortunately, he encounters another enemy in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ill Placed Effort

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** An Ill Placed Effort  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/PGSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season two of BtVS and between episodes eighteen and nineteen of PGSM.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the battle in the reflection of his sword. To find opposition to the energy project he had set up so far away was unexpected, and distinctly less than a pleasure. The woman fighting his youma was no senshi, of that he was certain, but there was something about her that was more than pitiful human; every powerful blow, each swift dodge, the very way she moved spoke of an unnatural grace and prowess. The youma, strengthened by the power of Metallia herself, was merely a nuisance to the agile blonde, and within moments the woman had destroyed it. There was no magical attack, as he would expect from his enemies in Tokyo, but a decapitation with her blade. It was as intriguing as it was vexing. Who was this woman to so easily thwart his plans?

She was a warrior, that much was clear, but one such as he had never seen. A sound caught his attention and he looked back to his blade, his head tilting as he watched the aftermath of the battle. Formidable as she had been, it seemed now that she was less a woman and more a girl; young and cheerful as she returned to the side of an older man, complaining blithely about how she'd gotten her favorite skirt dirty during the fight. His answer was a frustrated sigh and a pinch to the bridge of his nose before launching into a lecture about an issue with her technique he'd noticed during the fight, completely glossing over her moans about her clothes. Then, he voiced a word with which the listening shitennou was unfamiliar; _slayer_.

As he wiped the spell from his blade, sheathing it for the moment, Kunzite smirked to himself. Perhaps there was more than its abundant energy that Sunnydale could offer him.


End file.
